Jeu courtois
by Bergamasque
Summary: Une vision peut parfois bouleverser le cours d'une vie... comme la Lectrice entr'aperçue un soir de 2228 dans un parc de San Francisco : jusqu'alors, Sarek ne croyait ni au coup de foudre, ni à l'amour, ni au hasard. Mais qu'est-ce que la logique, sur une planète illogique ?
1. Et la logique s'en fut

Voilà un moment que je songeais à écrire une fic Star Trek sortant un peu de l'ordinaire (sans être tout à fait originale non plus, je l'admets)… Je ne sais pas encore comment ça va tourner, j'espère juste que ça ne sera pas trop proche du n'importe quoi absolu. Je vais tâcher de ne pas trop m'éloigner du canon, mais si ça dérape un peu par moments, ne m'en veuillez pas trop ! -) Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Reviews plus que bienvenues, bien entendu ! ^^

Petit disclaimer : rien de tout ceci ne m'appartient, je ne touche pas un rond pour cette fic rédigée durant mon temps libre et de toute façon, la monnaie n'existe plus au XXIIIe siècle. ^^

* * *

_San Francisco, juillet 2228._

Sarek, ambassadeur sur Terre de Vulcain, quitta les bâtiments de la Fédération des Planètes Unies et respira pour la première fois l'air d'une métropole terrienne. Autour de lui, un beau parc couvert de verdure un peu plus loin, la baie de San Francisco, surplombée par le Golden Gate Bridge. Des oiseaux chantant dans les arbres. Un immense ciel bleu, sans nuage. « Fascinant… » souffla l'ambassadeur, absorbé dans la contemplation du paysage. Il avait beau déjà avoir vu tout ça par écran interposé… le spectacle véritable en valait la peine. La Terre était vivante, toute en couleurs froide, couverte aux deux tiers d'eau… En résumé, elle était tout ce que Vulcain n'était pas. Et ça suffisait à rendre le séjour intéressant.

Sarek s'avança vers l'aspect le plus surprenant du paysage : l'océan. Il n'eut qu'un bref regard pour le Golden Gate Bridge (des passerelles semblables, on en trouvait beaucoup par-dessus les crevasses de Vulcain, après tout, et leur construction était un jeu d'enfant), puis descendit jusqu'au bord de la baie. Pas trop près : en bon Vulcain, il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec l'élément aqueux, surtout lorsque son volume se calcule en hectomètres-cubes, et encore moins lorsqu'il savait le courant très fort et les pierres glissantes… En somme, la logique lui hurlait que les gens qui souhaitaient se baigner étaient vraiment inconscients. Et il ne se considérait pas comme tel.

Après un long moment passé à regarder l'océan (et le soleil se coucher par la même occasion), Sarek reprit le chemin de son logement de fonction, hésita un peu alors qu'il s'approchait de la porte, puis rebroussa chemin : il n'était pas fatigué du tout. Plus exactement, le besoin de découvrir le monde qu'il allait habiter ces prochains temps reléguait sa fatigue au rang de petit fait dérisoire. Il retraversa une bonne partie du parc – que des cadets de Starfleet envahissaient peu à peu – et vit quelques bancs. Sur l'un d'entre eux, une très jeune femme achevait la lecture d'un livre : il ne lui restait que deux ou trois pages. Elle se leva, rangea l'ouvrage dans un sac et quitta les lieux.

Dès lors, Sarek se retrouva aux prises avec le hasard – quand bien même il n'y croyait pas. Il lui semblait croiser cette femme au moins une fois par jour, à divers endroits. La première fois, c'était dans Chinatown : elle traversait la rue, un sachet de papier en main. Ensuite, il l'avait vue attablée à une terrasse, avec trois autres filles de son âge. Et ainsi de suite, à plusieurs endroits de la ville… quand ce n'était pas sur le pont ou dans le parc. Bien évidemment, ce n'était pas logique. C'était même très improbable. Sarek trouva heureusement une explication facile à cette curieuse impression : il avait à peine vu la lectrice. Elle était de taille moyenne, de corpulence mince et dotée de longs cheveux bruns. Beaucoup d'humaines correspondaient au signalement, sans pour autant être elle. Il se faisait des idées… Encore un peu de temps, et il apprendrait à distinguer chacune de ces femmes, il reconnaîtrait avoir été abusé par le dépaysement, et l'affaire en resterait là.

Ca ne semblait pas bien difficile.

D'ailleurs, pour quelle raison la voyait-il, elle en particulier ? Elle n'avait rien de plus, n'était rien de plus que toutes les autres humaines, après tout. Il fallait pourtant que quelque chose l'ait frappé… Son attitude sur le banc, absorbée dans sa lecture, peut-être ? Ou l'élégance de sa démarche ? Bah ! tout ceci était parfaitement irrationnel.

Certes. C'était absurde. Mais ça continuait.

Sarek finit par se persuader qu'étant sur une planète illogique peuplée d'êtres tout aussi illogiques, il était logique qu'il croise à tout bout de champ la même femme, dès qu'il décidait de se livrer à l'ethnologie de terrain. Pourquoi pas, après tout…

Il haussa un sourcil. Effectivement : pourquoi pas ?


	2. Expérimentations

** Anthales** **: la logique de Sarek va sans doute souffrir encore un peu, mais c'est pour son bien ! ^^ Merci pour la review =D**

**Voici le chapitre 2 de _Jeu courtois_, où il est question de manières de lier la conversation, de sciences sociales et d'une étrange rumeur... ^^**

* * *

S'il y avait une chose dans laquelle Sarek n'excellait vraiment pas, c'était l'art de parler pour ne rien dire, en d'autres termes, de discuter relativement informellement avec des humains – plus largement, avec des non-vulcains. Et s'il y avait une chose qu'il avait négligé d'étudier, c'était l'art d'entamer une conversation avec une jeune femme dans un contexte informel. Il fallait bien reconnaître que le risque de se retrouver dans cette situation était, pour l'ambassadeur qu'il était, assez faible… du moins, en théorie. Mais entre la théorie et la pratique…

Plus le temps passait, plus Sarek ressentait le besoin – nécessairement logique, comme celui de manger, de boire ou de respirer – d'aborder la Lectrice. Il lui fallait comprendre pourquoi exactement il la retrouvait sans cesse sur son chemin. Il lui fallait abolir le hasard. Suivant les préceptes de la logique et de la science, il avait commencé par sortir une bibliographie intitulée Sociologie terrienne, puis commencé à compulser les articles qui lui tombaient sous les yeux sur l'art de la conversation entre humains, le comportement social des jeunes humaines, les passe-temps des jeunes (moins de trente années terrestres) dans les villes, etc., etc., mais n'avait rien trouvé de probant sur le sujet qui l'intéressait. Au fond, ce n'était pas si dramatique : il aurait l'occasion d'apporter une contribution dans le domaine.

Les livres ne suffisant pas, Sarek se risqua – avec d'infinies précautions – à en parler avec ses collègues humains. Autant essayer de prendre ses informations à la source. Mais à la question : « Comment commenceriez-vous une conversation informelle avec une jeune personne ? », la réponse avait toujours été : « En lui adressant la parole. C'est logique. Vous n'y aviez pas pensé, Sarek ? » Et, toute attitude rationnelle mise à part, il avait l'impression que son interlocuteur se payait vraiment sa tête. Aussi répondait-il qu'il y avait songé et qu'en effet, c'était logique, mais qu'il se demandait s'il existait un protocole particulier, ou si le protocole vulcain convenait. On lui répondait que « bonjour » suffisait souvent. Et, comme les humains n'étaient pas les êtres les plus discrets et que la question de Sarek n'était pas des plus anodines, on commença à murmurer d'étranges choses concernant un ambassadeur frigide déjà père d'un enfant et une mystérieuse jeune femme. Quand on lui en parlait, il haussait les épaules : ridicule. Sa question n'avait d'autre but que la connaissance scientifique. On lui souriait en retour, et il ne savait pas vraiment comment prendre ce sourire. Les humains étaient vraiment plus intéressants qu'il ne l'aurait pensé…

Les deux méthodes précédentes n'ayant apporté que des résultats médiocres – pour ne pas dire piteux – à sa recherche, Sarek jugea que la méthode empirique, aussi peu logique soit-elle, méritait un essai dans ce cas précis. Aussi passa-t-il quelques heures chaque jour à flâner dans les rues de San Francisco et à écouter discrètement (l'ouïe vulcaine avait ses avantages) les manières dont de jeunes gens abordaient de jeunes demoiselles, puis à recenser ces techniques. Il finit par dégager trois modèles : le premier était d'une effarante grossièreté et d'une parfaite inefficacité, d'autant plus qu'il s'appliquait à des êtres humains d'une classe sociale différente de celle de la Lectrice le second ne semblait fonctionner qu'avec des gens qui se connaissaient, mais semblait avoir un certain intérêt le troisième… mieux valait ne pas en parler, il impliquait trop d'alcool et de bruit. Aucun des trois ne semblait convenir à sa situation actuelle. Peut-être n'avait-il pas examiné les bons spécimens. Peut-être sa situation était-elle relativement rare. Ou difficilement observable. Les hypothèses ne manquaient pas. Mais le problème, lui, subsistait.

Sarek en vint néanmoins à d'intéressantes et logiques conclusions. L'une d'entre elles était qu'il aurait beau consulter les livres ou observer les autres, il ne serait jamais dans la situation nécessaire à l'établissement d'un contexte, c'est-à-dire à proximité de la Lectrice. Il résolut de commencer par là. Résoudre le problème petit à petit, morceau par morceau, plutôt que tenter de le résoudre d'un seul coup. Le seul endroit où il était quasiment sûr de retrouver la lectrice à peu près chaque soir était le banc du parc. Il s'y rendit, erra entre les arbres. Elle n'était pas encore là. Elle n'allait pas tarder. Il la vit s'approcher dans l'allée, s'asseoir sur le banc. Il flâna encore un peu, la rejoignit, s'assit à l'autre bout du banc. Elle leva les yeux de son livre (Contes d'Hoffmann) et lui adressa un aimable « bonsoir ! », auquel il répondit par un « mademoiselle » un peu froid. Pour se donner contenance, il sortit son PADD et lut quelques lignes. Plus exactement, cinquante-trois fois le même paragraphe. Le silence ne semblait pas peser à la Lectrice, absorbée dans son vieux livre. Il n'aurait pas dû lui peser non plus, mais c'était le cas. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sarek ne savait pas quoi dire.

Lorsqu'enfin il lui vint une idée, Sarek constata avec stupeur que… la Lectrice n'était plus seule. Trois femmes de son âge l'avaient rejointe et entretenaient avec elle une discussion animée. Il regarda à nouveau son PADD, se demandant comment il avait pu faire pour ne pas remarquer plus tôt cette arrivée. Celle des trois amies qui avait la voix la plus aiguë lança joyeusement : « Allez, 'Manda, ramène ! On va finir par déranger Monsieur ! ». La Lectrice lui répondait, d'un ton plus posé et plus grave : « Tu as raison, Missy. Allons-y. » Une vibration du banc lui indiqua qu'elle se levait, puis il entendit le bruit de leurs pas qui s'éloignaient. Il lut encore trois fois son paragraphe, sans rien en retenir. Il n'arrivait même pas à admettre que cette première tentative de nouer contact avec la Lectrice se soit soldé par un si cuisant échec.

Pas vraiment un échec, songea-t-il soudain. Elle s'appelle Manda. Sans doute un surnom, ou un diminutif : les humains ne s'appellent à peu près jamais par leur véritable prénom en contexte informel, s'appellent souvent par leur nom en contexte formel. Elle s'appelle Manda…

Sarek retourna dans le logement qui lui avait été attribué. Et pour mettre fin au « Manda » qui rôdait dans ses pensées, il se livra à la méditation.


	3. Une soirée avec Amanda Grayson

**Tout d'abord, pardon, pardon, pardon de poster le nouveau chapitre si tard ! =$ J'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira et qu'il correspondra (ou pas du tout, je ne sais pas ce qui est préférable) à votre vision d'Amanda ! Nous avons déjà un peu croisé Sarek, il est temps de faire connaissance avec la dame de ses pensées !**

**Je profite de cette note de l'auteur (qui risque d'être un peu longuette, d'ailleurs) pour remercier tous mes lecteurs, quel que soit leur avis sur cette fanfic : ça fait toujours plaisir, de voir qu'on n'écrit pas en vain. Un grand merci tout particulier à mes deux reviewers, Anthales et claire emrys ! =D Je réponds bien vite à vos gentils messages. **

** Anthales : je crois qu'avec ceci, tu vas avoir un début de bonne idée de la future perplexité de Sarek. ^^ Merci pour le compliment ! ;-)**

** Claire Emrys : mais ça va très bien, merci, et toi ? =) Contente de lire que ça te plaît, en espérant que la suite ne te déçoive pas (ni, en fait, qu'elle déçoive quiconque). Il est vrai que peu de gens ont écrit en français sur Sarek et son émotive épouse, mais plusieurs auteurs anglophones l'ont fait, d'où le fait que cette histoire ne soit "pas vraiment originale" dans le fandom. ;-) Cependant, je compte bien tâcher de me distinguer des fanfictions anglophones, où l'omniprésence de personnages en danger me laisse souvent perplexe (c'est mignon, le sauvetage de vie, mais n'oublions pas la règle 17 de Zombieland : ne pas jouer au héros ! ^^ Et puis, de toute façon, cette fic est classée humour, donc... =D) Voilou ! ^^ **

**Bonne lecture à tout le monde, et n'hésitez pas à mettre une petite review ! =)**

* * *

Il est maintenant temps pour nous de faire la connaissance de cette femme assez mystérieuse et fascinante pour tracasser un ambassadeur vulcain. Manda – comme on l'appelait couramment, son véritable prénom étant Amanda – était sans doute tout ce que Sarek n'était pas, n'aurait jamais pu être et n'avait jamais été, pour le dire très brièvement. C'était un esprit libre, indépendant, héritier d'un peu toutes les mouvances dissidentes qu'avait connues la Terre depuis un bon millénaire, fondamentalement illogique, amateur de fantasmagories et obstinément rêveur. Avec cela, un caractère emporté, tempéré par une bonté fondamentale et une véritable joie de vivre. Une âme d'enfant, prompte à s'envoler vers les plus hautes cimes comme à s'engouffrer dans les profondeurs… En somme, une imagination très vive, à qui il ne fallait que deux ou trois artifices pour croire à la magie. Quelqu'un qui s'efforçait de donner à son quotidien banal les couleurs d'un rêve, qui faisait d'une rue ou d'une chambre une scène de théâtre, un opéra d'un karaoké et un cirque d'un campus. Quelqu'un qui aimait embellir la vie…

Oh ! Amanda Grayson n'était pas si fantasque. Elle savait encore différencier les rêves de la réalité, malgré son envie folle de mettre ceux-là dans celle-ci. Elle considérait surtout l'imagination comme un bon moyen de passer outre une réalité morne et de trouver du bonheur là où il n'y aurait qu'un plaisir aussi fade que terne. Ce qui expliquait sa propension à rêver le plus possible, que ce soit en lisant, en se déguisant, en jouant ou en faisant la fête. Amanda Grayson avait une vie bien remplie, peut-être trop remplie, pour ne pas donner prise au spleen. Une vie qu'elle passait à moitié dans une bibliothèque, l'autre moitié dans la nature, tout en gardant quelques instants pour le sommeil et quelques autres pour ses amis. C'est chez ces derniers que nous la retrouvons, assise curieusement sur le sol, le bras droit posé sur son genou fléchi, la main gauche s'allongeant vers un bol de chips maison, regardant avec un petit sourire les notes qu'elle avait prises.

« … Entrez dans la tour, mes agneaux ! Suivez la créature ! » Missy semblait jouer les narrateurs diaboliques à la perfection. Elle s'était retranchée derrière un écran de papier plastifié comme un espion derrière une tenture. Quelques secondes passèrent, puis elle éclata de rire et attrapa une poignée de bonbons. « Allez, qui est volontaire pour se faire arracher la figure ? Elaborez un plan ! Sinon… » Missy se passa l'ongle du pouce sur la gorge, dans un geste évocateur, en émettant une espèce de bruit ressemblant à « couic ! »

Les trois autres filles se regroupèrent en cercle et bavardèrent à voix basse pendant quelques minutes, sous le regard carnassier de leur compagne. On approchait gentiment de la fin d'une campagne de jeu de rôle, il était temps d'affronter les méchants. Sauf que ce méchant-là avait l'avantage de voler, et que l'histoire se déroulait dans les années vingt. 1820. Et des investigateurs en redingote, avec des chapeaux haut-de-forme, de jolies cannes et des guêtres, ça avait beau être joli, ce n'était pas très malléable, technologiquement parlant. Passer par les égouts ? Missy devait l'avoir prévu, c'était toujours ce que faisaient les joueurs quand il était question d'entrer dans un lieu louche. Elle n'aurait pas manqué de poster des créatures perturbantes par là ! Et puis, les égouts, de toute manière… c'est pas très classe. Entrer par le dessus de la tour était a priori exclu, étant donné que les personnages ne pouvaient pas voler. Les fenêtres n'étaient que des meurtrières, difficile de passer par là, et puis l'escalade prendrait trop de temps. Manda proposa donc la chose la plus improbable : entrer par la porte. Bêtement. Selon sa logique (mais elle avait une logique particulière, l'avais-je dit ?), les ennemis redoutent tellement les attaques qu'ils surveillent tous les moyens d'entrer, sauf le plus évident… Il convenait donc de les prendre à l'imprévu.

« J'entre par la porte d'entrée, Missy ! dit-elle

– Et moi, pas que j'ai pas confiance en Manda, mais son plan est juste tellement aberrant que j'essaie l'escalade. Désolée, Manda, mais franchement, par la porte… Tu voudrais pas frapper au heurtoir, tant que t'y es ? Histoire d'être vraiment méga bien repérable ?

– Le prévisible est toujours le plus repérable. Désolée pour toi. Tu vas te faire castagner.

– Tu parles, le prévisible ! T'oublies qu'on a Missy comme maître du jeu depuis deux mois, ou quoi ? Elle te connaît, ma vieille ! C'est toi qui vas te faire démolir ! _Tire la chevillette, la bobinette cherra !_ »

L'interlocutrice de notre amie se nommait Mary. D'ordinaire, les filles s'accordaient à la considérer comme la tête pensante du quatuor, la plus logique, la plus cultivée. Et, ajoutait Manda avec un clin d'œil, la moins inventive. Mary était, du reste, une assez sympathique jeune femme, un peu garçon manqué, le genre à aimer l'aventure en vrai et à ne pas prendre de risque en jeu. Quant à la troisième joueuse, qui hésitait fortement entre les deux plans d'invasion de la tour, on l'appelait Meg. Des quatre, c'était la plus posée, la plus patiente, la moins imposante, sans toutefois être totalement invisible ni réduite au rôle de suiveuse. Elle finit par opter pour la fenêtre.

« OK, bande de lâcheuses, on se retrouve en haut… ou je retrouve des bouts de vos chapeaux sur la rambarde ! Banzaï ! cria Manda. Missy : j'ouvre la porte d'un bon coup de pied dans le battant, je me rue à l'intérieur et j'observe le coin.

– Rien à l'horizon, Manda. Fais-moi un jet de perception, pour voir ?

– 93. Je gère.

– OK, tu entends un faible bruit venant de la cave, mais tu sais pas très bien ce que c'est. Mary ?

– Je grimpe. En combien de temps j'atteints la meurtrière ?

– Sept minutes.

– OK. Je me glisse à l'intérieur. Y'a quoi ?

– T'es au premier étage de la tour. Y'a une flaque de sang, ou de quelque chose qui y ressemble, par terre. Meg ?

– J'la suis.

– Idem, flaque de sang. Sauf qu'il y a un mec derrière, que ce mec est loin de saigner comme un porc et qu'il a un beau gros sabre en main. Et vu sa tête, il est pas venu pour visiter.

– M…ince ! grogna Mary. Bon, j'imagine qu'il nous laisse le plaisir du premier assaut ?

– Si vous tardez pas trop, ouaip. Mais il est pas du genre patient, tu vois ?

– Haha ! J'vous l'avais dit ! fit Manda avec un air de triomphe.

– La ferme, toi, répliqua Missy. T'as une gargouille vachement trop bien imitée qui te mate la nuque, alors t'as aussi intérêt à dégainer avant de te faire bouffer. Tu croyais quand même pas que je connaissais pas tes plans tordus ? Ni que j'allais te laisser la porte grande ouverte ? Tu rêves, poulette ! Mais avant l'assaut final, j'propose qu'on arrête de manger des apéros et qu'on passe au plat de résistance. On n'attaque par les gens du mythe de Cthulhu le ventre vide. »

Les quatre filles se levèrent et rejoignirent une table, un peu plus loin. Missy alluma la plaque : elle cuisinait le plus souvent elle-même, au lieu de commander chez un quelconque traiteur. Elle mit une casserole à réchauffer, étala une pâte à pizza et la garnit généreusement avant de l'enfourner. Après quoi, elle servit les boissons et rejoignit ses amies à table.

« Eh, Manda, t'as remarqué ce Vulcain, tout à l'heure ?

– Pourquoi ?

– C'est pas la première fois que je le croise. Et vu son air absorbé quand on est arrivées…

– Ah non, tu vas pas recommencer ! Je t'ai dit, Missy, j'ai pas besoin d'être casée avec un gars, surtout si c'est un parfait inconnu, surtout si c'est un Vulcain, juste sous prétexte que tu l'as vu une ou deux fois dans la rue !

– Du calme, bibiche. C'est juste trop triste, t'as vingt-quatre ans, t'as fini tes études…

– Depuis deux mois !

– … et t'es éternellement célibataire. Pourtant, t'es une belle fille, intelligente avec ça, tu ferais le plaisir d'un beau mec sympa… ou pas beau, ou pas sympa, peu importe, tant que tu l'aimes. T'as quoi contre la vie de couple ?

– Rien. J'préfère juste le célibat, pour l'instant… Et puis, sérieusement, quel gars accepterait de se mettre avec une fille qui passe sa vie dans ses livres et dans ses films, qui aime la science-fiction des temps passés mais qui n'a jamais mis le nez dans l'espace…

– Le Vulcain, peut-être. »

Les deux autres se mirent à rire, tandis que Missy récupérait la pizza dans le four et que Manda se servait une troisième bière. Elle adorait ses amies, mais parfois, ce qu'elles pouvaient être agaçantes… avec leur manie de vouloir la caser à tout prix, de préférence à un extra-terrestre, histoire qu'elle « sorte un peu de son cocon », comme elles disaient…

« En gros, tu voudrais me mettre en couple avec un type qui, en plus d'être un extraterrestre sans affects, a tout l'air d'un attaché d'ambassade ?

– Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

– Parce que le siège de la fédération est juste à côté ? Allez, sans rire. Je devrais passer le reste de ma vie à vagabonder dans une navette, loin de ma petite planète, en compagnie d'un type frigide et sérieux comme une tombe, qui me causera uniquement des affaires de la Fédération ?

– Tu caricatures. Mais ouais, laisse tomber. C'était juste une suggestion. »

Elle servit la pizza et la conversation dévia sur autre chose. Un instant, Manda essaya de se remémorer le visage du Vulcain et s'aperçut, avec un certain soulagement, qu'elle n'y parvenait pas. À croire que Missy allait finir par la rendre dingue, à force de lui suggérer des trucs aussi idiots. D'ailleurs…

« Au fait, Missy, ça tient pas, ton truc. Un Vulcain n'éprouve pas de sentiments. Donc, il ne peut pas avoir une touche pour moi. Et paf !

–Depuis quand tu as des connaissances sur les races extraterrestres, toi ? » fit Meg, étonnée. Manda n'avait effectivement jamais fait attention à l'espace ni à ses habitants, estimant que sa petite immense planète, comme elle disait, lui suffisait largement.

« Oh, abuse pas, c'est quand même célèbre, l'absence d'émotions des Vulcains. Mais j'en sais pas plus : contrairement à toi, Meg, je ne me suis pas spécialisée en exolittérature, ni en xénolinguistique, comme toi, Missy. J'ai choisi le vieux cursus de littérature terrienne, spécialisation en littérature anglo-saxonne. Et là, dans moins d'un mois, je vais enseigner le peu que je sais à des adolescents qui n'en ont, au mieux, rien à faire. C'est pas brillant, comme perspective, je sais. J'aurais pu m'attendre à mieux, genre enseigner sur une autre planète, mais voilà, le hic, c'est que je veux rester ici. Alors, je choisis une carrière banale, en espérant y trouver mon compte. L'espoir fait vivre…

– On sait, miss, dit Mary. Et d'une certaine manière, c'est bien : on sera encore toutes les quatre, ici, à San Francisco, pour un moment… J'imagine pas le quotidien sans nos parties de jeu de rôle, sans nos délires… Ca fait bizarre, de se retrouver catapultées dans le monde du travail…

– C'est clair… J'ose pas imaginer à quel point nos vies vont changer… Ton doctorat, Meg, et toutes tes recherches, tes futurs voyages… Ton contrat d'aide aux communications de la Fédération, Missy… Ton travail en édition, Mary… Et moi, prof… On va devoir enterrer dignement nos vies d'étudiantes, nos vies d'insouciance, de délires et d'études acharnées…

– Absolument ! s'écria Missy. Je propose… un truc fun. Et littéraire. Et terrien. Et alcoolisé. Au _Dernier bar avant la fin du monde_, parce qu'en un certain sens, c'est la fin d'un monde pour nous. Qui marche ? »

Des approbations fusèrent autour de la table et la conversation roula sur le terrible sujet, la question existentielle : quel serait ce truc fun, littéraire et terrien autorisant l'alcool ? Les propositions ne manquaient pas, mais la pizza, elle, vint vite à manquer. On finit de grignoter les dernières bouchées.

« Bon, les filles, vous n'aviez pas des méchants pas beaux à dégommer, dites ? » s'exclama Missy en retournant à son poste.

La partie reprit, et il ne fut plus question du Vulcain pour le restant de la soirée.


	4. Le Dernier Bar

**Bon ! Je disais que j'étais en retard, et voilà que je poste avec plus de retard encore... Enfin, je fais de mon mieux, même si le mieux n'est pas top à l'heure actuelle. ^^ Claire, j'espère que tu aimeras ce quatrième chapitre, un peu plus chaotique et alcoolisé que ce qui précédait... De toute évidence, Sarek n'avait pas imaginé ça quand il imaginait sa première vraie rencontre avec la Lectrice... mais dans la vie, on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut. xD Merci à tous ceux qui ont zieuté cette fanfiction, en particulier à mes followers et à mes reviewers ! =D**

* * *

_Monsieur Turenne a dit aux gens du roi,_

_Qui marchent fiers sous les drapeaux de Fraaance,_

_Monsieur Turenne a dit aux gens du roi,_

_« Levez la tête et tenez le corps droit !_

_Aux jolis yeux, sachez, soldats,_

_Mousquet au poing, faire la révérence._

_Aux jolis yeux, sachez, soldats,_

_Quant aux boulets, ne les saluez pas ! »_

Le _Dernier bar avant la fin du monde_ était l'un de ces endroits bizarres que fréquentaient les étudiants en lettres et les artistes, les rêveurs et les paumés, voire (en règle très générale) tous les jeunes un peu anticonformistes du coin. On y évoluait dans un décor digne de la célébrissime œuvre de Douglas Adam (qui s'était, fort curieusement, avérée bien plus proche de la réalité que toutes les autres œuvres de science-fiction du temps… allez savoir pourquoi), à la fois design et déjanté, dont chacune des pièces évoquait un courant particulier de paralittérature terrienne. On y servait des cocktails aux noms évocateurs, dont une version revisitée du gargle blaster pangalactique. On y projetait un véritable hologramme d'apocalypse tous les soirs. Et surtout, on y faisait la fête comme nulle part ailleurs, peut-être justement parce qu'après avoir vu la fin du monde, on avait une bonne raison de profiter de la vie. On y organisait des jeux en tous genres, on y venait costumé, on liait immédiatement connaissance avec les autres clients. Le Dernier bar était un microcosme bizarre, mais chaleureux. Et nous y retrouvons nos quatre connaissances.

Elles avaient fini par choisir leur _truc_ : nous les retrouvons attablées autour d'étranges cocktails, en tenue de mousquetaire, l'épée en toc au côté et le chapeau à plume vissé sur la tête. Leurs cheveux lâchés imitaient joliment la coiffure masculine du début du dix-septième siècle, et leur descente aurait fait pâlir d'envie un Cyrano de Bergerac. Et parce qu'au Dernier bar, on ne s'encombrait pas trop des normes sociales, elles n'hésitaient pas à prendre une grosse voix dès qu'il était question de héler le garçon ! On leur apportait un quatrième verre. D'Artagnan, c'est-à-dire Missy, remercia d'un clin d'œil, tandis que Porthos (Meg) portait un toast aux bars étranges. Aramis (Amanda) riait de l'attitude de ses deux complices, déjà un peu enivrée. Quant à Athos (Mary), elle contemplait le spectacle avec l'air de dire « ah, ces jeunes ! », ce qui ne manquait pas de cocasserie. Et elles chantaient des airs d'un autre temps, _La Fille au roi Louis_ et _La Pernette_, puis la _Marche de Turenne_ et _Aux marches du palais_ (dont chaque sous-entendu coquin était souligné d'une volée d'œillades). On finit sur Le Roi a fait battre tambour, et l'on resservit un verre aux mousquetaires. C'était la fête, parbleu !

On fêtait la fin des études et le début de la vie active, on enterrait la vie de fêtarde en se disant que bientôt, on craindrait de voir ici des collègues, des supérieurs ou des subalternes, voire des élèves. On enterrait une partie de la liberté, à laquelle Manda chanta une poignante marche funèbre. Elle n'aimait pas voir sa marge de manœuvre réduite par les conventions sociales. Mais voilà, il fallait bien gagner sa vie… Il ne lui restait que quelques semaines d'indépendance pure, des semaines pendant lesquelles elle ne serait ni étudiante, ni enseignante, où elle pourrait agir comme bon lui plairait… et la perspective était plutôt réjouissante. Les trois autres filles partageaient son point de vue (en le nuançant pour l'adapter à leur métier, bien sûr). On but un sixième verre, on vit la fin du monde. Un dernier digestif, et vogue la galère vers la triste réalité (et possiblement la gueule de bois) ! Il était temps de rentrer chez soi.

Les quatre mousquetaires sortirent du Dernier bar avant la fin du monde bras-dessus, bras-dessous, chantant à tue-tête et titubant un peu. Bien évidemment les passants (et surtout les passants extraterrestres) les regardaient d'un drôle d'air, en se demandant d'où pouvaient bien sortir ces quatre olibrius à dentelles. Or, parmi ces passants se trouvait un certain ambassadeur vulcain, dont les déambulations nocturnes à visée ethnologique n'avaient pas changé d'un poil… Il contempla le spectacle, fasciné par un tel ramassis d'illogismes, lorsque l'un des mousquetaires retira son chapeau dans une grande révérence narquoise. Son visage prit alors une expression tout à fait neutre, c'est-à-dire la manière commune chez les Vulcains de montrer leur stupéfaction : Sarek venait de reconnaître la Lectrice. Et malheureusement pour lui, les amies de la Lectrice l'avaient aussi reconnu. Il les vit venir à lui sans savoir pourquoi, mais comprit (dès qu'elles furent assez proches) qu'elles étaient intoxiquées à l'éthanol. Sarek contempla le spectacle en haussant un sourcil.

« Ah bah dites donc, Aramis, n'est-ce point là l'une de vos connaissances ? » s'exclama d'Artagnan. Aramis-Amanda leva les yeux, eut un doute : était-ce bien son Vulcain, le type qui s'était assis à côté d'elle l'avant-veille ? Elle n'en était pas très sûre, elle voyait flou… Missy continuait : « Elle doit vous avoir bien manqué, notre bonne Aramis, pour que vous veniez la chercher jusqu'ici ! N'est-ce pas, qu'elle est plaisante ? » Sarek, quant à lui, ne bronchait pas. Il n'avait absolument aucune théorie pouvant expliquer le pourquoi du comment des attitudes de ces femmes et surtout de la dénommée Missy, qui s'approchait bien trop de lui à son goût. « Allez, Aramis, fais donc preuve de reconnaissance ! Une révérence à son Excellence ! » Amanda s'exécuta maladroitement, manqua laisser tomber son chapeau, se redressa en vacillant. Les deux autres imitèrent son salut, Sarek s'inclina à son tour, avec toute la raideur protocolaire dont il était capable.

« Ah bah voilà, qu'y sont-ils pas beaux, les tourtereaux ? continua Missy. Un verre de plus, je dis, pour les fiançailles ! On a casé Amanda Grayson, voyez ! » Le regard que lui jeta Sarek aurait dû suffire à lui faire comprendre qu'elle disait vraiment n'importe quoi. Elle l'interpréta tout autrement : « J'vois que Monsieur préférerait qu'on l'laisse seul avec not' donzelle ! Mousquetaires, la haie d'honneur ! Repos ! Retirons-nous, laissons Aramis à ses confessions ! » Les trois filles s'en allèrent en riant, laissant une Amanda très clairement dans un état second aux mains et à la disposition de l'ambassadeur. Comme celui-ci ne réagissait pas, elle crut devoir dire :

« Navrée pour l'dérangement, Monsieur. J'vais vous laisser… » Et, remettant correctement son chapeau, elle commença à s'éloigner.

« Laissez-moi vous raccompagner, dit-il. Vous n'êtes manifestement pas en état de rentrer seule chez vous.

– Oh bah si, vous savez… C'est pas ma première cuite, c'est pas la dernière… Mais si vous insistez… »

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes, un délai suffisant pour que l'ambassadeur comprenne qu'elle savait encore où elle allait. Il la regardait tituber sous la clarté des réverbères, intrigué par l'illogisme de sa conduite. Qu'un humain s'intoxique à l'éthanol ('prenne une cuite', comme elle disait), ce n'était qu'un phénomène culturel. Mais que la Lectrice s'intoxique à l'éthanol et reconnaisse que ce n'était pas la première fois le dérangeait. Il ne l'avait pas imaginée ainsi. Il n'aurait pas pu l'imaginer ainsi : elle semblait si douce et tranquille, avec son sourire de Joconde et son regard serein…

« Pourquoi vous êtes-vous intoxiquée de la sorte, mademoiselle ?

– La fin d'une vie, le début d'une autre !

– Vous n'êtes cependant pas morte… et ne pouvez transmettre de katra…

– C'est motéphar… euh… métophar…

– Métaphorique ?

– Voilà. Finie, la vie d'étudiante bonjour, la vie d'enseignante ! Et la fin d'une vie, ça se fête, ici, voyez ? »

Sarek ne répondit pas, tant ce mode de réjouissances lui semblait absurde… La réjouissance elle-même, d'ailleurs, lui semblait absurde. Amanda semblait sur le point de perdre l'équilibre à chaque pas. Qu'elle n'ait pas encore trébuché constituait un défi aux lois de la physique. Il s'étonnait même qu'elle parvienne à retrouver son chemin…

« Je vois… finit-il par dire. Vos réjouissances incluent-elles automatiquement la présence d'un tiers ? C'est sociologiquement fascinant…

– Euh… Je sais pas… Pas forcément, je pense… Enfin… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, en fait ?…

– Est-il fréquent de confier, ainsi que vos amies l'ont fait, une jeune personne telle que vous à un inconnu ?

– Pas trop, nan… Elles sont juste persuadées que vous êtes fou de moi… 'Fin, vous voyez le genre…

– Non.

– Ben, elles s'attendent à ce que… euh… vous… je… Enfin, c'est l'idée…

– Confuse, cette idée.

– Ouais… 'Fin bon… C'est c'que j'disais, navrée pour l'dérangement… On arrive… »

Amanda composa maladroitement son code, apposa ses doigts pour une identification digitale. La porte finit par s'ouvrir.

« J'vous en prie, entrez… Prendrez bien un verre, nan ?…

– Les Vulcains ne boivent pas d'éthanol… et vous devriez éviter d'aggraver votre état. »

La Lectrice éclata de rire.

« Un café, alors ? J'devrais encore arriver à l'faire… »

Il hocha la tête et la suivit dans l'escalier, la rattrapant de temps en temps, tandis qu'elle riait follement dans son (bon) début d'ivresse. Elle le fit entrer dans un salon désordonné, couvert de livres plus ou moins anciens (de toute apparence, le PADD ne lui plaisait guère), qui sembla être aux yeux de Sarek une belle illustration du chaos. Elle y était complètement indifférente et se battait avec sa casaque de mousquetaire, après avoir agilement lancé son grand chapeau sur le porte-manteau… et avoir réussi à l'accrocher du premier coup. Un nouveau défi aux lois de la logique. Les humains étaient décidément fascinants. Cette même femme qui s'empêtrait dans quatre pans de tissu rouge parce qu'elle oubliait de détacher un bouton arrivait à faire du premier coup ce qu'un tireur d'élite aurait peiné à réussir en trois !

« Si je puis me permettre, mademoiselle, vous devriez détacher le bouton situé à la base de votre nuque…

– Oups ! merci ! »

Elle l'ôta maladroitement et, débarrassée enfin de sa casaque, s'attacha à préparer un café aléatoire. L'ambassadeur s'était roidement assis sur un divan ancien Amanda lui apporta une tasse de café qu'elle parvint à ne pas renverser, puis s'assit face à lui. Elle semblait avoir repris un peu de sérieux, à défaut de ses esprits.

« Je… J'sais pas quoi dire, Monsieur…

– Sarek, ambassadeur de Vulcain. »

Amanda Grayson perdit les belles couleurs octroyées par l'alcool.

« Oh, fichtre… J'dois avoir fait une de ces mauvaises impressions…

– En effet. Si cela peut vous consoler, votre amie m'a fait une impression encore pire.

– C'est pas terrible, mais ça f'ra l'affaire… Faut pas lui en vouloir… C'est fréquent, chez les humains, ce genre de trucs… Boire pour faire la fête, tout ça… Et puis, Missy rêve de me caser… Elle comprend pas que j'veuille rester seule… et libre… Enfin, voilà, quoi… J'espère qu'aucune se souviendra d'ce soir…

– Pourquoi cela ?

– Pasque si c'était l'cas, elles iraient jaser partout… 'Fin, elles connaissent pas vot' nom, mais quand même… C'est pas le top…

– Je comprends. Cependant, les probabilités qu'une de vous garde souvenir de ces faits sont de 6,97%, assez approximativement…

– Ah… »

Amanda ne sut rien ajouter de concluant. Le café lui-même touchait à sa fin, et l'ambassadeur jugea très à propos de partir, en la remerciant pour son hospitalité. Avec une dernière parole d'excuse, elle le raccompagna, lui indiqua le chemin du Golden Gate Bridge et referma la porte.

Restée seule, Amanda s'adossa au mur. Une aspirine, et il n'y paraîtrait plus.


End file.
